


Underneath The Mistletoe

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Charlie, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Ships It, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Charlie, High School Student Dean, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is at Charlie’s annual Christmas sleepover party and his crush, Castiel, is invited. The knowing Charlie placed a mistletoe just above the doorway. Dean plans on luring Castiel underneath the mistletoe, but nothing seems to work. Will his plan fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles, so please ignore. But… Happy holidays everybody! I hope you have a wonderful time! If you have a hard time with the holidays, please stay strong, you can do this. I believe in you <3

“You’re late.” A tiny redhead accused, lightly punching Dean against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said, trying his most charming smile. He it wasn’t entirely his fault, he had to drop off his little brother Sam last minute at a friend’s house. He already heard the Christmas music and excited chattering coming from the house behind them. Dean loved Christmas, hanging out with his family and friends, eating as much food as he can. Right now, he was standing in front of Charlie Bradbury’s house, ready to join the party she was throwing. It’s an annual thing ever since their first year of high school. It wasn’t a big party, just a get together with friends, which always ended in a sleepover. It started in their second year, when they were too tired to go home. Ever since then, they stayed the night.

This year Charlie invited a new person, Castiel, the new kid. Dean and Castiel became quick friends in the beginning of the year and Cas actually hit it off with the rest of Dean’s friends. Castiel was slightly awkward and maybe didn’t understand everything, but he’s a nice person. And Dean thought he was just adorable, with the always ruffled black hair and piercing azure eyes, combined with his shy smiles and Dean was sold. He never told anyone, however, he was certain Charlie knew. She usually shot him weird looks and winks when Castiel wasn’t looking.

“That’s okay. Come in.” Charlie smiled, stepping aside to let Dean in. Charlie got in herself after that, quickly running to the kitchen. She came back with something in her hand, but Dean couldn’t make out what it was. Charlie smiled mischievously, handing the thing to Dean. He looked down and recognized the plant instantly.

“Mistletoe?” Dean asked, eyeing Charlie suspiciously who managed to find the end of the tape she was holding. She gave a piece of tape to Dean with a wink and told him to hang the thing above the doorway. The doorway connected the living room to the hallway and the front door. Someone was bound to get caught underneath. Charlie took a few steps back so she and Dean wouldn’t get caught underneath it and motioned him to get going.

“Thank me later.” Charlie whispered, squeezing Dean’s shoulder. He knew what she meant, he had to get Cas underneath it somehow. And that’s when a plan started forming in his head. He had to try his hardest to lure him under the thing so they could kiss. It doesn’t matter if he likes him back or not, Dean was pretty sure he didn’t, after all, he didn’t even know if Cas was playing for that team. Anyway, he would still get a kiss from him, and maybe that was good enough.

Well, the plan that seemed easy, was probably doomed to fail.

It started when Dean made a poor excuse to get Castiel to the hallway, he made a total fool of himself. He never thought this through and now he was stammering like a mess.

“Are you alright Dean?” Castiel asked, concerned, almost reaching out to check his temperature but Kevin interrupted their moment. “I can’t find the-,” Kevin stopped mid-sentence, watching a flustered Dean and a confused Castiel. “I’m sorry, I’ll just come back later.” Kevin said, slowly backing away until he was out of the living room and in the kitchen again.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I think I have to help Kevin. We’ll talk about this later.” And with that, Castiel was gone. Dean felt relieved and a bit sad, but mostly relieved. He face-palmed himself for acting like an idiot and sat down on the couch. He will get his chance eventually, right?

Well, no.

This time it was Charlie who opted for them to get beers out of the cooler in the garage. Dean didn’t miss the cheeky wink she sent him and rolled his eyes. He was thankful anyway, this plan might actually work. Too bad, it didn’t. Castiel was up before Dean could react, so Dean ran after him, but he had just gone through the doorway. Dean hasn't given up yet, so he followed Cas and helped him carry the beers. Castiel was just a bit faster as he got in the garage faster than Dean, so again, he was through the doorway before Dean could react.

After that, Dean tried several times more, but nothing worked. He couldn’t concentrate on the movie playing on the tv, trying to come up with plans in his head. It was almost like Castiel was avoiding both him and the doorway. He made sure he was always a little bit faster than Dean if they happen to walk through at the same time, or he didn’t get up at all.

Dean was getting tired and gave up, even Charlie looked displeased. Several people had already been caught under the mistletoe, even Kevin and Meg. Charlie couldn’t say she was disappointed when she had to kiss Jo, if only Dean and Cas could walk under that damn thing at the same time. It was nearing three o’clock and the teenagers were kind of snoozing off. Charlie shot up after she drifted off and clapped her hands so everybody woke up.

“I think it’s time to go to sleep.” She said, stifling a yawn with her hand. They had already blown up the air mattresses and were dressed in their pj’s. They all chose a place to sleep, of course Castiel was sleeping on the other side of the room. _Just my luck._

They fell asleep very quickly, one after the other drifted off until there were no sounds except for the heavy breathing of the teenagers.

Dean shot up after having a very vivid nightmare, he hadn’t had one in a long time. He suddenly felt too hot, so he ripped the comforter off of him and snuck outside the living. He bumped into a warm body, the person wrapped his arm around his waist to prevent him from falling.

_Holy hell._

“Cas?” Dean asked, the arm still tightly wrapped around him. To be honest, he wasn’t going to complain.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel responded, his voice suddenly low and husky. He leaned in closer until he was on the same breathing space as Dean, their lips inches from touching. Castiel must have seen the confusion in Dean’s eyes in the dimly lit hallway, because he chuckled and pointed to a spot above him.

“Mistletoe.” Castiel whispered, his eyes fixated on Dean’s lips. Castiel brought his hand up to cup Dean’s face, his thumb stroking his bottom lip. Dean eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, involuntarily licking his lips once Castiel stroked his cheekbone instead.

 _“Please.”_ Dean whispered, and that was when Castiel couldn’t hold back anymore. He gently pecked Dean’s lips and pulled away, before Dean grabbed Castiel’s collar and crashed his lips again his. Castiel instantly deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping across Dean’s bottom lip. Dean let out a small moan and opened his mouth enough for Castiel to explore. Dean hands were tightly wrapped around Castiel’s neck, while Castiel clutched his waist. It felt as if the world stopped turning. It felt right somehow, as if they had kissed a hundred times before. As if it was second nature. In this moment, nothing mattered anymore, except the feeling of their tongues dancing together.

They eventually broke apart, in need of air. Dean was unable to open his eyes, instead still he relished the feeling of Castiel’s lips on his. Dean opened his eyes when he heard Castiel letting out a breathy laugh.

“Wow.” Castiel mumbled, making Dean grin widely. _Wow indeed._

The following morning Charlie was thrilled to find Dean and Castiel sleeping next to each together, their legs intertwined. Dean saw the smug grin on Charlie’s face when he told her they in fact kissed last night, but he ignored it for now. He was too busy celebrating Christmas with his lovely boyfriend.


End file.
